La verdad ante todo
by Diego99
Summary: Loki & Verity comenzaron una rara amistad. El Dios de las Mentiras y la mujer a la que no se le puede mentir ¿Que ocurrirá en la mente de la joven luego del tiempo que pasaron juntos?


La verdad ante todo.

Mi nombre claramente significa lo más importante, y lo que menos abunda en este mundo, la verdad.

Desde que tengo recuerdos yo, Verity Willis, he podido ver a través de cualquier truco, mentira e ilusión y por lo tanto siempre me he llevado malos momentos frente a personas que mienten de manera descarada. Por esto me pasa lo siguiente: **No tengo amigos y no tengo pareja.**

Entonces me pregunto: ¿Por qué yo he perdido la razón detrás de un embaucador, un engañador, un mentiroso, detrás de Loki; El "Dios de las mentiras?

Sé muy bien que la palabra Dios es un engaño. Aunque personalmente creo que ese nombre le sienta demasiado bien. Y no me molestaría que él fuera uno.

Esto me hace preguntarme realmente como pude caer tan bajo.

Recuerdo que siempre mantuve, desde que era niña, aquello de que no me enamoraría. La gente miente, esconde y engaña por tan sólo agradarle a una persona; y personalmente eso me desagrada mucho. Especialmente porque puedo ver a través de ello.

Pero con Loki es diferente, el me ha mentido, engañado e incluso usado y simplemente no pude ver a través de ello ¿Es que estoy tan patéticamente enamorada de él? ¿O es que en verdad es tan bueno engañando que ha podido mentirme tantas veces?

Una cosa es realmente cierta. Desde que lo conocí no he tenido paz.

Pero nada de eso importa, toda historia comienza con un problema. Y en serio, Loki es un imán de problemas. Pero el problema que realmente me trajo es el que no deja de llamarme amiga y no se da cuenta de lo que siento.

¿Es que en verdad no se da cuenta? Incluso me presentó a una pareja suya. No puedo entender su descaro. Entiendo que no quiera nada conmigo. Asusto a la gente y no soy nada bonita. Por algo tal vez nos conocimos en una noche de citas rápidas cuando él buscaba a alguien más.

No se da cuenta, esto es profundamente deprimente. Estoy enamorada de él y simplemente no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Creo que toda esta historia no me ha traído otra cosa más que dolor. Definitivamente no estoy hecha para esto.

En fin… Habían pasado días de que no veía a Loki, tal vez esa era la razón por la cuál en ese momento estaba recordando todo desde el momento en que nos conocimos para luego comenzar a renegar de ello. Trataba de convencerme de que todo eso fue una mentira, que nunca siquiera fuimos amigos. Esperaba que ya no volviera, que no apareciese nunca más. Cada vez que aparecía solo me hacía mal de alguna manera.

Una bonita noche se presentó ante mis ojos. Millones de estrellas desfilaban montando un bello escenario. Hace mucho que no veía una noche así. No en Manhatan.

Mi teléfono sonó en el momento en el cual me dispuse a beber el vino que llevaba tomando desde hace buen rato. Tal vez era el culpable de que vea el cielo así de hermoso.

Busqué mi móvil casi sin observar donde posaba mis manos mientras me planteaba malhumorada quién podría estar irrumpiendo mi "paz" a esas horas.

La llamada entrante era de Lorelei, habíamos intercambiado números con intención de mantenernos en contacto para saber de Loki ¡Claro! Al parecer todo tenía que ver con él en mi vida.

Suspiré antes de contestar porque estaba lo suficientemente molesta, conmigo misma, que podría comenter cualquier estupidez si no me calmaba.

Mantuve una pequeña charla, en cierto modo terapeútica, con la asgardiana. De alguna manera ella se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Loki. Al parecer ella tenía cierta habilidad para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas. Me hubiese gustado que Loki también tuviese esa habilidad.

Pero aún así el que ella lo supiera me molestaba un poco.

Nuestra conversación había finalizado de manera algo rara, ella al parecer se encontraba asaltando de nueva mientras me llamaba puesto que mencionó que estaba "trabajando".

Los días pasaron, pasaron de una manera abrumadoramente lenta. Yo seguí con lo mío, vigilando que la gente no falsifique encuestas anónimas ¿Quién querría falsificar sus encuestas anónimas? Al parecer había gente con suficientes complejos para hacerlo.

Al caer la tarde caí rendida. Estaba lo suficientemente desganada para seguir con ese trabajo. Podría recuperar el tiempo perdido luego. No estaba de humor para seguir.

En ese momento el timbre de mi puerta sonó. Me quedé un rato en silencio, tal vez era mi madre, tal vez… Era Loki.

El timbre suena otra vez. Me levanto.

Me deslizo a través de mi sala llegando en pocos segundos a la puerta. Suspiro, por que últimamente se me daba muy bien aquello, al momento en cual mi mano gira la perilla de la puerta.

Y allí estaba. Un joven azabache más alto que yo por una cabeza, una vestimenta extraña parecida a un cosplay además de unos cuernos que completaban una fachada completamente extravagante.

— Lo siento.— Comenzó él. Ya lo veía venir. Comenzó una perorata que no escuché en su mayoría. Me dediqué a observarle hasta que me dí cuenta que estaba por terminar su excusa. —No te culparía que des por terminado lo nuestro. Pero espero que no, nuestra amistad es… Es importante para mí.— Su voz temblorosa me conmomovió bastante, sentí recorrer por mi cuerpo un extraño cosquilleo. Nunca lo había visto así. —Eres importante para mí. Así que supongo que quisiera saber si estaremos bien.—

Me mantuve en silencio mirándolo de manera severa hasta poco después de que terminara, hasta que una pícara sonrisa triunfadora se asomó en mi rostro. Había vuelto por mí, junto a mí. Parecía un triunfo tonto, pero era suficiente para que estuviera contenta.

— Descuida, te perdonaré si prometes decirme la verdad ante todo.— Respondí al fin al momento que me avalanzaba sobre él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos Y…

Lo besé.

Lo besé de una manera tan egoísa y digo que lo besé porque fue mi iniciativa, mis intenciones y mis acciones las que comenzaron aquello. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien pero aquello simplemente no me importó en lo absoluto en el momento que fundí mis labios con los suyos. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras aquel fugaz momento se hacía eterno y sólo cuando me sentí un poco satisfecha me separé de él.

El rostro de Loki mostraba la confusión que tenía, sabía que había correspondido a aquel beso. No estaba segura si él lo había hecho por que quería o tal vez sólo por la adrenalina del momento. Aún así lucía confundido y eso era muy raro pero a la vez muy tierno en él.

Volví a sonreírle esta vez más confiada, satisfecha, al igual que feliz y me hice a un lado de la puerta para dejar que pase.

— Pasa Loki, tienes mucho que contarme. Quiero saber que pasó en todo este tiempo. Descuida, nuestra amistad está intacta.— Mentí, hacía unos segundos que ya no lo estaba.


End file.
